Little Black Box
by Fai-Fia-Chan
Summary: The day felt like it was gonna turn out special, little did Roxas know it was so much better! HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! Oneshot, fluff


Disclaimer: I sooo do not own KH!

This is a cute little story I thought up, it's sorta shitty and my first oneshot! But hey! I wanted this to be up for AkuRoku day! Anyways hope you like the little fluff!

* * *

Art was an extension of the soul, some said, others a useless hobbie, for Roxas Tsubasa is was a way to capture the moment.

The moment Roxas so happened to be capturing was that of his beloved boyfriend–Axel–sleeping, Roxas loved that sight, the complete look of peacefulness that was cast upon Axel's slightly tanned face, his teardrop tattoos stuck out against the skin, just like how his fiery red hair, stuck out against everything in the home that the two shared, now if Axel's eyes were open you'd also see the vibrant green eyes that like everything about Axel stuck out, even Axel's body stood out, he was stick thin, having hips like a female, Roxas envied Axel's looks he was so interesting, unlike himself.

Looking into the mirror Roxas stared at his plain blond hair and dull blue eyes, against his lightly tanned skin, Roxas's figure was small and tiny but it was nothing much, Roxas's twin, Sora, shared the small qualities, so it didn't make him as special as Axel, but of course no one would be able too. Looking away from the mirror Roxas turned back to his painting of a sleeping Axel, smiling at it Roxas began to finish it up, not noticing that Axel's closed eyes had opened quite some time ago, bright green eyes watching his every movement as he had looked over himself, and little did Roxas know how Axel thought of his "dull" boyfriend.

Axel sat up quietly, Roxas still not looking up from the painting, since he had long memorized the image and was almost finished anyways. Axel moved off the bed silently and wrapped his long arms around Roxas's small figure, Roxas stopped painting and looked up, smiling, Axel smiled back and kissed his darling on the forehead.

"You know, when you look in the mirror you shouldn't have such a look of distaste." Axel murmured, moving Roxas's chair so he was once more facing the mirror that hung on the wall of their bedroom. Roxas looked into the mirror and scowled, he found he looked even duller with Axel in the reflection as well.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm so compared to you." Roxas informed his lover sullenly. Axel laughed and kissed Roxas's forehead.

"Dull? Never, your hair is golden as the sun and your eyes are as deep as the sea, maybe more." Axel said, his long fingers brushing the little strands of Roxas's hair away from his face. "You have beautiful sun kissed skin and a tiny frail figure that makes you so desirable to protect, it's what I love and fell in love with you for."

Roxas smiled and kissed Axel's lips lightly, "You flatter me too much, and spoil me way more than needed. That's why you're perfect, sweet, charming, beautiful, and kind." Roxas laughed lightly and kissed Axel once more, before smirking, "But you are also loud, obnoxious, and egotistical, but that's what I love and what I fell in love with you for."

Moving against his lover, Roxas was able to free his hands and move his painting aside along with the paint brush, the art could go unnoticed for a moment, Roxas decided, he felt that making this day special was more important, though there wasn't much to the date, 'August 13th' nothing to important, but Roxas felt like this needed to be different then most days, like something important, he had a feeling like something magical would happen today.

Axel loosed his grip on Roxas, as his lover moved towards the kitchen, motioning for him to follow, smiling Axel obeyed, following Roxas into the kitchen where Roxas began to make breakfast for the two, eggs with bacon on the side didn't seem like much, but both Roxas and Axel loved the simple breakfast, often having it, it was something they liked to eat together. Roxas enjoyed having time like this with Axel, they didn't say much but everything seemed to be perfect, Roxas wandered over to the fridge to grab some eggs for their special meal, but upon opening the egg carton Roxas found himself instantly confused, a little black box was where the eggs should be, turning to Axel, Roxas noticed the 'open it' look on his lover's face, opening the little box, Roxas's eyes widen, a little ring with a deep blue color jewel atop it was inside, along with a message that caused to move, and tackle Axel.

"Yes!" Roxas screamed and kissed Axel, who without Roxas's knowledge slipped on the ring.

"I love you."

"I love you so much more"

And the little black box with the words, 'Will you marry me?', was left forgotten on the floor near the kissing couple.

* * *

Ya the story went from art to IDK what, it's shit but hey I liked it!

R and R please!

-Despair


End file.
